


Show Me Yours

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ear Piercings, Genital Piercing, Getting Together, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Tattoos, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Roy discovers a kink he never knew he had.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Show Me Yours

Roy blinked several times but the view didn’t change. He tilted his head to the left, then to the right, but still it stayed the same. “You… have a tattoo. Of a dragon. On your arm.”

Edward Elric, more commonly known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, rolled his eyes as he continued to fill in the paperwork on the desk. His coat had been discarded, leaving him in a form-fitting black tank top and his leather pants. His feet were tucked under him on the chair and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, away from his face. “So? I got it in Xing. Dragons are thought to be good luck. A friend drew it and I liked it, so I had it tattooed on my arm so I’ll always have it.”

The dragon was a vibrant emerald green with golden eyes and talons. The creature's snout rested on the curve of his shoulder, it's black and emerald wings wrapped around his bicep and the tail curled around his forearm. It was massive and bright and beautifully detailed. 

Roy had the strangest urge to lick it. He inched a little bit closer, his stomach flipping as he carefully studied the younger man for more changes. After all, Edward had been traveling around for almost three years now, helping General Staiers inspect embassies in Creta, Xing and Aeruog. From the corner of his eye he noticed Havoc, Riza and Maes watching him with amusement. He was tempted to bark out an order for them to leave, but then he caught a glimpse of something else. Two small bumps in the smooth fabric stretched across the muscular chest of the blonde alchemist. One on either side of where a nipple should be. 

Roy’s mouth dried up and he had to swallow twice to find his voice. “And the piercing?” he questioned.

Edward glanced up, looking distracted. “Which one?”

“...huh?” Roy managed to mumble weakly, his stomach flipping and his blood heating up.

Edward turned back to his paperwork. “Which piercing?” he asked calmly. He frowned for a second before looking up at Riza. “I don’t really have any expenses from the trip back from Creta except oats and stable rental. Do I put that under ‘transportation’ or ‘other’?”

“You came back on horseback?” Maes asked, surprised. “I thought you hated horses.” Maes paused, then grinned. "Especially mustangs." He grinned wider as Roy glared.

Edward shrugged, either not noticing the joke or ignoring it. “Found one I like. He’s in Resembool, right now. Granny Pinako is letting me stable him there until I find a place here in Central.”

“What do you mean, which one?” Roy demanded.

Edward rolled his eyes as he began dragging a stack of receipts out of his jacket pocket. “I have three piercings,” he explained. He briefly turned his head to show off a scaffold piercing in his left ear. “Got this one in Table City. I was drunk and stupid, but I kind of like it so I kept it. Got this one,” he casually lifted his shirt to show off a bar capped with small blue crystals through his right nipple (and an incredible set of abs that made Roy's mouth water), “when we were traveling with these gypsies in Creta. The stones are supposed to help you focus your inner energies or something. It's a bunch of nonsense but I like the way it feels.”

“And the third?” Maes asked curiously. 

Edward cleared his throat and shifted his hips. “That one’s private,” he replied.

“Private?” Havoc joked. “What? You got a ring in your dick or something?”

Edward kept his eyes firmly on his paperwork, but there was a hint of pink on his cheeks and a smug little smile tugging at his lips. Roy’s blood began rushing south and he clenched his hands tightly in his jacket pockets. Riza’s eyebrows rose, a big indication of how shocked she was. Maes cringed, his hands instinctively covering his crotch as he whispered ‘ouch’. Havoc’s jaw dropped in shock.

“YOU DO?!!!”

“No!” Edward snapped. His eyes darted around for a few seconds before his sighed dramatically. “Lower,” he corrected.

“Wha…?” Havoc squeaked.

Edward blushed and shifted again. “It’s a guiche piercing. A ring through the perineum,” he explained.

“WHYTHEHELLWOULDYOUDOTHAT?” Havoc bellowed, clutching at his manhood as if afraid someone would try to do the same to him.

Edward huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Because it feels good,” he answered, his tone daring anyone to tease him. “Not the actual piercing, but after. You know, when you’re… with someone.”

“How the hell does that feel good?” Havoc demanded. “It’s not like the dame could really feel something that far down on you, right?”

A slight blush crept up Edward’s neck. He took a deep breath and seemed to settle more comfortably, a look of confidence and knowing amusement in his eyes. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had sex with a woman. I’m gay. As for the ring, let’s just say that I’ve never had, nor made, a complaint.”

And that was it! The final straw. Roy marched over to the outer door and flung it open. “Out!” Edward’s eyes narrowed like he was looking for a fight, but Roy pointed straight at him. “Not you,” he growled before turning to his team. “Out! All of you!” He grabbed Maes by the elbow and pushed him into the hallway, quickly shoving Havoc and Riza after him. He slammed and locked the door before turning to face the young alchemist watching him warily.

“As for you,” he growled, reaching for the buttons on his jacket. “My office, now!”

Edward stood and planted his fists on his hips. “Why? So you can yell at me and demand I remove my piercings? I checked the military handbook. There’s nothing in there that forbids me from having piercings, as long as they aren’t obstructive.”

“Remove them?” Roy growled, stepping closer until there was barely any space between them. “Oh, no, Fullmetal,” he purred. “I don’t want you to remove them. I want you to show me the benefits of them.”

Okay, honestly, he expected some stammering, some embarrassment, maybe even a fierce argument about perverts and old age. Instead Edward slowly smirked and reached up to pull the band from his hair. He shook it out and spun on his heel to saunter (fuck, he could swing those delicious looking hips when he wanted!) into Roy’s office. 

“Fine, but you’re buying me dinner later,” Edward called back over his shoulder.

Roy dropped his jacket on the coffee table and began unbuttoning his shirt, almost tripping over his own feet in his rush to his office. “I’ll throw in breakfast, too,” he promised.

Edward laughed as he pulled his belt free from his pant loops. “Deal.”


End file.
